


What Did You Sing

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Family, Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shock, Violence, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Sometimes Raphael wonders how much Simon really loves him.





	What Did You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Wait, so what you’re saying is you’ve had a crush on me since the first time you saw me?” Simon asks with a smile as he lays on Raphael’s bare chest, looking up into his eyes.

Raphael can’t help but smile back as he sighs in exasperation. “Dios, Simon. Does it matter?”

“Admit it! I’m irresistible.”

Simon pokes Raphael’s arm as he says it, all the while smiling in a teasing happy sort of way. Seeing him so filled with joy, fills Raphael with the same joy as he shakes his head in disbelief. His heart filling with love as he stares down into the eyes of his partner. The sun is just setting, barely making any light peeking through the curtains, but Raphael can see the way the bare hints of light line Simon’s face. It’s more of a reflection of light off of the walls, the light that is able to peek through, direct sunlight otherwise far more deadly, but it shows Simon’s true beauty. It shows his wonderful kind brown eyes and his loving smile. His features that make up a beautiful person in front of him, inside and out.

“Te quiero.” Raphael says softly as he reaches out and pushes back Simon’s hair, brushing it softly with a light touch. Simon closes his eyes briefly at the contact before opening them again. His own hand resting gently on Raphael’s chest as he smiles in great emotion.

“I love you, too. Forever. Remember?”

Raphael chuckles as Simon laughs with him, their rings becoming more prominent to the both of them as they make mention to the fact that they’ve pledged themselves to each other. It wasn’t necessary, but Simon insisted on it and if Raphael is being completely honest he loves them. They show their love for each other. Their commitment. It also shows their familiar bonds, as the ring on Raphael’s finger is a large band, black with silver, it belonged to Simon’s bubbie. The ring on Simon’s finger is mostly metal but also has some silver. It belonged to Raphael’s grandmother, a final parting gift from his mom. For that “special someone,” no matter who or what they are. In her exact words. It had to be resized, but Simon loves it.

“Hey.” Simon says, gently placing his hand over Raphael’s that stopped petting his hair. “Raph…?”

Raphael had grown quiet as the memories assaulted his mind. Bouncing on and off of his brain. The last moments he had with his mom. The last things she said to him, but looking into Simon’s eyes he finds himself smiling through the pain.

“Yeah.”

Simon smiles gently and leans in closer to Raphael, pushing his face into Raphael’s neck as he moves his hands around his body. He pulls him closer, their chests flush against each other. Raphael’s arms squeezing around Simon, holding him close. He would give up the whole world for this man. After all, he is Raphael’s whole world. He’s what keeps him going, especially after the past few long and hard months. He’s kept him standing on his own two feet. Even though his feelings are so strong and Simon has told him countless times how much he loves him, sometimes Raphael wonders how much he does. How much he’d really do for him.

A loud knock makes its way on their bedroom door. Another and then another before a familiar voice says, “Sorry to interrupt, but we found a newly turned fledging. She seems to be in shock… And she’s asking for you, Raphael.”

Raphael tenses at Lily’s words. He listens as she walks back down the hallway and then downstairs. Simon leans back and Raphael lets him. He looks into Raphael’s eyes, confused and a little fearful.

“Newly turned?”

…

Her eyes are terrified, her body language stiff and almost unresponsive. Anne sits next to her, talking to her low and softly. She helps hold the cup of blood up to the young woman’s lips, helping her to drink. She does it slowly, unsure and terrified. Her eyes although fearful, are also distant. Like she’s trapped somewhere only she can see. Anne adjusts the blanket around her shoulders that’s there more for comfort than anything, seeing as how they don’t feel temperature. Raphael feels his heart seize as he gets closer, the discomfort clear on this woman. The pain and horrors she went through, stained on her dark skin like wine.

“Hello.” Raphael says gently as he bends down to her level, but keeping a good distance between them. “I’m Raphael Santiago, head of the Clan. You’re safe here. We’ll help you.”

Simon stands against the wall, not speaking, letting Raphael handle the situation. Some of his reluctance to step in is partly due to the fact that she asked for Raphael and clearly needs some space, but also partly due to shock. Her hair is full of dirt and matted blood. Her skin has splotches of more blood. Dirt surrounds her. She must have just dug out of her grave, if her finger nails are anything to go by. Simon remembers almost like it was yesterday how traumatic that can be. How confusing and shocking. Even so, his death was not as severe as hers clearly was.

“You’re the son.” The woman says in a scratchy voice, her eyes slowly making their way to Raphael’s features. She blinks twice then pulls back, almost like she has been shocked. It makes Raphael back up, as well as Anne lean away, giving her space. “You look like him.”

Raphael’s eyes grow sad, then angry as his lips turn into a mixture of a frown and scowl. “Who did this to you?”

The woman opens her mouth, then closes it. She pushes back tears, now bloody in her new form. Her eyes dart around, then so quiet, barely a whisper, she says, “I was going to be a nurse.”

Simon’s heart breaks at the admission. He gets it. He understands. He was going to be a musician. He was going to be something more. He was going to help people too. He was going to be someone, like her.

“I understand.” Raphael says. “But I must know who did this to you.”

Her eyes turn to him. “He called you his son.”

Raphael’s jaw tenses, anger now radiant, but as Simon stares at his features, he doesn’t look surprised.

“He said to- to meet him where you- y- you used to plaaayyyy…” A sob makes its way out of her mouth as Anne comes over and pulls her into a hug which she accepts.

“It’s going to be okay, Mellie.” Anne says in a soothing tone as she rubs up and down her back.

“Mellie.” Simon whispers to himself as he stands away from them. It’s such a nice name. “Mellie. We’ll find him. And- And we’ll make sure he can’t hurt anyone again.”

It’s a promise. And as Raphael turns to his partner to tell him that Simon will not be tagging along, he sees a resolve so deep, he knows he won’t be able to stop him. That they will be doing this together.

After all, isn’t that what forever is all about?

…

“Stay back.” Raphael says as they enter the warehouse, his arm outstretched toward Simon who follows close behind. “The others will come in at my signal.”

“Right- Of- Of course. You take the lead, I’ll be here as- as back up! Back up.” Simon rambles, nervous as they make their way toward the office Raphael disclosed was his father’s before he lost it due to his drinking. How he would take Raphael there along with some of his other brothers and sometimes his sister to show how all of the equipment they made here was done. It was one of the good things that he did for them… Before the drinking got out of hand and- and everything else.

“Finally.” Comes a deep voice seemingly from nowhere.

“I am here. Now are you going to come out? Or be the coward you’ve always been.”

It seems to take a lot out of Raphael to speak those words. It makes Simon instinctively reach out, his hand cupping Raphael’s shoulder gently.

His father, more commonly known as the Red Baron chuckles. A swish sound and he is standing a few meters in front of them. Raphael gets more on guard, tensing more, if that’s even more possible. His father laughs again. “I see how it is. A couple of fags. I can’t say I’m not ssssurpprissed, boy. You always were a poof.”

Raphael breathes deeply in anger. It seems to motivate the Red Baron even more as his smile widens. A mock look of surprise crosses his feature. “Oh I’m sorry, son. Did I offend your sensibilities? Or did I offend the fag on your arm?”

Raphael sneers. His lips pull back as his fangs become prominent. He pushes Simon’s arm off of him and charges at his father. His father only smirks, deflecting the blow as Raphael takes another. Then it’s like a match has been flicked onto and between the both of them. They’re all snarls and angry noises, arms and legs as they hit and grab onto each other. Wrestling and scratching. Biting and punching. Each trying to get the upper hand. Simon can only watch in horror. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he call out to the others? Probably. Yeah, defiantly. That’s what he’ll do. But before he can, the Red Baron does get the upper hand and throws Raphael into a concrete wall like he is simply a sack of potatoes.

Simon’s eyes widen, his body not able to move as Raphael’s father picks up his son by the hair and starts to beat him. There’s no other word that can describe what he’s doing. Punches and hits so violent and hard that Simon can literally hear bones cracking. He knows they’ll repair themselves in seconds but it still must be so painful. Simon also knows that when serious injuries are repeated and too much blood is spilt, a vampire needs more blood to replenish themselves. To heal and be themselves again. That’s when the Red Baron pulls out a short wooden stake. He holds it up to Raphael’s heart as Raphael grabs his wrist, trying desperately to keep it from piercing him, and that’s when Simon snaps out of his immovable state.

He growls. He freakin growls like Luke does, like a werewolf as he runs full speed. He doesn’t even hesitate as he twists the Red Baron’s arm backwards. So that the stake is pointed at the Baron’s heart, and not Raphael’s. He’s so strong though, and it takes every bit of strength Simon has, even some strength he didn’t know he had as the stake pierces Raphael’s father's skin. It goes inch by inch above and then into his heart. It’s almost too easy, but when Simon looks into the Red Baron’s eyes, he sees a weird sense of peace. How could an abusive murder have peace? It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense.

Simon watches as Raphael’s father's body starts to disintegrate. Skin, bone, and blood disappear into ash. Some into dust and smoke, moving in the wind, away from there. The only thing that remains is, funny enough and more than that, ironic, is a gold cross. Simon chuckles almost madly at it. It sits in the Red Baron’s ashes like some kind of symbolic reference. Almost like it means something. But Simon’s really not in the mood for it. All he knows is that Raphael is alive, undead, but alive, and that this man, this evil man can never hurt anyone ever again. It should make Simon feel better, but it doesn’t. He feels immense guilt and horror at his death. At the act of taking a life, even if it was, in many eyes a person undeserving of life. It still was a life, and Simon was still able to take it.

“You killed him.” Raphael says weakly. “You killed my father.”

Simon nods his head and puts on a brave face for his partner, but deep inside, it’s a little broken. But also, there is relief, not just for the possible future victims when he was alive, but also for Raphael. Because in fact, even if he was abusive and a murder, he was still Raphael’s father. And Raphael didn’t have to kill him, himself. That’s something, right?

Simon crawls over to Raphael who sits, his eyes unblinking full of some sort of shock. Simon’s hand comes up to his jaw. He touches gently, then pulls Raphael to his chest just as he starts to sob. Simon’s never seen Raphael really cry before. Maybe that’s strange, to never see your forever cry like this before. To accept him forever, and yet never see something so private and telling of a person, but for Simon it was and is right. He holds Raphael close, his own tears threatening to spill out as Raphael says over and over, albeit muffled by Simon’s shirt, but still clear as a bell to him, “You killed him. You killed my father.”

Ten days ago Raphael’s sister had a stroke. She died in her sleep. He never said anything, but Simon knew. Now his father, who he hated, but still with a small fiber of his being, loved. Simon also knows how much he hated himself for that. And now, Raphael had no more family. No more blood relations. But not no more family like he thinks, Simon knows. Because Raphael has him, and Magnus, and Lily. And everyone at the Dumourt. Raphael is not alone, and Simon will spend the rest of his immortal life showing him that. That he will never be alone again. That he can be loved again.

“You killed him.”


End file.
